1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for applying pressure to an acupuncture or acupressure point on the human body. More specifically, the present invention relates to an acupressure device for relieving nausea.
2. Background Art
The effectiveness of acupuncture and acupressure for relieving pain and for treating certain physical disorders has been known for several thousand years. In acupuncture, fine needles are inserted into the skin at specific locations on the anatomy in order to treat specific disorders. Since it is an invasive procedure, acupuncture should be administered only by a skilled practitioner. Even with normal clinical precautions, there is a danger of infection at acupuncture sites.
Due, at least in part, to the disadvantages of acupuncture, acupressure has enjoyed increasing popularity. The same anatomical locations used for acupuncture are also used for acupressure; however, only pressure is applied to the location. Pressure alone has proven to be effective for the treatment of certain disorders and for certain symptomatic relief. In particular, it has been found that pressure applied to the interior of the wrist can be effective in relieving nausea due, for example, to motion sickness.
Various devices have been developed for applying acupressure to the human body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,495 to Isaacson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,898 to Chauve, et al. show acupressure devices in the form of bands that may be applied around an extremity. Chauve, et al. also disclose an acupressure device in the form of an adhesive patch.
Prior art devices in the form of bands and the like are not effective for applying acupressure to a specific location for extended periods of time. As the user moves about, the band tends to slip so that pressure is not maintained at the desired site. Furthermore, due to the constrictive effects of bands, they are uncomfortable to wear for extended periods of time. The patch design of Chauve, et al. is more effective for applying localized acupressure over an extended period of time.